The present aid or device concerns generally flotation devices attachable to the human body.
It is now widely accepted that aquatic exercises are both beneficial to the individual while avoiding risk of injury common to other forms of exercise particularly jogging. While jogging is highly suitable for those in good physical condition, it does constitute a source of injury to older persons and those in less than optimum physical condition. It is not uncommon for runners and joggers to experience various muscle, tendon and bone disorders resulting from forces generated by the foot impacting a ground surface.
Aquatic exercises have been utilized for many years and are particularly suited to those individuals where a modest amount of exercise is desirable which group may include those individuals experiencing various leg and foot problems.
A problem with aquatic exercise is that pool facilities are limited and only certain depths of a swimming pool may be utilized at least for non-swimmers. Accordingly, limited use of a pool facility results in the cost of pool use for an exercise class being apportioned over relatively few participants to render the cost per person objectionable. Further, non-swimmers are prevented from participating in leg exercises which ideally are conducted in the deep end of the pool.
In the prior art are exercising devices with removable inserts such as a flexible cuff shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,714 while U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,334,898; 3,114,982; 3,306,610; 3,170,175 show footwear or ankle attached exercising devices which for the most part are not suitable for aquatic use.